Birthday Wishes
by Daggerella
Summary: CM Punk gets a special birthday wish fulfilled.


Birthday Wishes

"Ok, it's time," said Lita, smiling in the direction of her birthday boy, who sat across the room, arms crossed defensively. "Come on, I've been waiting all year for this. You're not denying me my moment now." She slapped the tops of her thighs, beckoning him and pouting seductively.

Punk laughed, shaking his head. "You really still want to do this, huh?" he asked, eyeing her cynically. Before she could reply, the small brunette girl held her hand up, cutting off the argument. She bounced off the bed and crept innocently over to him, her long pigtails swaying in front of her naked breasts as she advanced, eyelashes fluttering.

"Well duhh, of _course_ we still want to do it, silly," she purred as she came to stand in front of him. "Don't you?" she questioned as she took his hand and rubbed the back of it against the pair of soaking wet white panties that clung tightly to her crotch. She bit her lip, looking at him needily, watching his eyes devouring her, nearly naked save for a pair of white high tops and knee socks.

Punk groaned and pushed the back of his hand against her, grinding it in. "I wanna do the both of you so fucking bad, AJ, you have no idea. My dick is so fucking hard right now it hurts. Look," he said, unzipping his jeans and holding out a very hard cock in her direction. She smiled sweetly, then reached out and wrapped her small hand around his shaft, pulling him up by his dick. "Come on, you think we're not going to take care of this too? We just wanna give you a little birthday spanking. We're not sadists, for crying out loud."

"Yeah, not at all," Lita chimed in sarcastically, giving him a knowing smile. "Come show mama that ass, baby. We'll make it worth your while." She ran her hands up over her hard nipples, laying back on the bed. Before he knew what was happening he was letting AJ lead him by the cock toward his waiting girlfriend, who had every intention of making this spanking count. He swallowed hard as she led him in front of the large-breasted, tattooed redhead, who was also naked except for a pair of very wet black panties.

"Mmm, thank you baby," she said to AJ, pulling her in for a kiss and squeezing her pert little tits with both hands. "God, my pussy tastes so good on your mouth."

"I was just thinking the same thing," AJ mewled as she kissed back hungrily. "I'm not done with you yet, either. I need to taste it some more." The two girls kissed and pawed at each other lustily for another long moment before Punk moaned loudly in frustration. "Either fuck me or spank me, but just pick one, will you? I can't take anymore teasing."

Lita pulled back, smirking. "Oh really? That sounds funny coming from the guy who _wanted _to watch us go down on each other."

"Well yeah, of course I did, but I didn't really want to get spanked too." He retorted, watching his girlfriend pinching the smaller girl's nipples.

"Well. Too bad," she replied coolly. "That was part of the deal, and you agreed to it. So get up here and show us that ass," she ordered, slapping the bed beside her.

Punk scowled, pulling his shirt off over his head and dropping his pants and boxers on the floor. He begrudgingly climbed up onto the bed between the two girls and stopped, waiting on hands and knees. "Fine, just do it so I can hurry up and fuck you. One of you. Both of you. I don't care, just please do _something_."

Both AJ and Lita laughed as they kneeled on either side of him, both running their hands all over his perky, round backside. AJ looked at her cohort and nodded, and Lita let go with the first smack. Punk jumped at the shock of it, surprised by how much force she put into her swing. He heard giggles from behind him and then felt a sharp sting on his other cheek. They were taking turns. His face began to redden in a sudden flush of embarrassment, and he buried it into the comforter as he moaned somewhat shamefully.

As the girls traded off slaps, Punk's ass began to grow hotter and his hips hunched forward, his dick pulsing. He grunted louder as they worked him over, their coordinated motions building up the tension deliciously. Over the sounds of smacking flesh he could hear Lita's voice keeping count. They had just passed fifteen when AJ left her post and dove beneath him.

She reached up, pulling his dripping cock down and taking it into her pretty mouth, drawing heated gasps from him as she sucked it deeply. "Oh God, AJ, that is sooo good," he said breathlessly, bucking into her. Lita took over and continued spankng, her hand cracking against his muscular haunches. "Yeah, I bet you like that, huh? Isn't her mouth so nice and sweet and hot?" The redhead teased, running her middle finger up his ass crack, passing over his asshole before she smacked him again.

Punk nodded and moaned needily as she did so, pushing his ass back at her hand. "Oh, you want it from both sides, huh? Well, okay, since it is your birthday and everything." She smiled as she started to rub her lubed fingers up and down Punk's crack, zeroing in on his tiny hole and gently teasing it open.

After the initial shock of being penetrated, Punk's moans picked up in volume and intensity as Lita worked a finger in and out of his tight channel, counting out the thrusts as though they were still part of his spanking. He whined desperately as AJ's nimble mouth sucked him, her tongue fluttering over his stiff length. He heard Lita call out twenty-five, but it sounded far away. "Fuck yeah...don't stop...oh yes that's so fucking good," he pleaded with them both, not wanting either of them to stop what they were doing. "I'm so close," he begged.

Lita pushed him down onto his face on the bed and began to finger his ass faster, raspy huffing sounds coming from Punk's open mouth. AJ lay on her back beneath him, her lips milking him deliciously as she reached up and ran her hands over his flexing abs, digging in her nails and making him growl and push into her mouth harder.

Lita grinned as she pulled her finger back and added a second, stretching Punk's asshole further and nudging against the sweet spot inside him. He let out a high-pitched squeak and ground back against her, panting, "Yeah baby, don't stop."

She smiled, tossing her head back, red locks spilling over her shoulders as she continued to work him. "You wanna cum, do you? You do realize if I let you, you're gonna have to watch our girl here eat my pussy some more until you're ready to go again," she said, leaning over and running her other hand over AJ's taut stomach down to her wet crotch, massaging it in small circles. The smaller girl lifted her hips and moaned enthusiastically around Punk's thrumming cock, making him whine in desperation.

"Yes, please...it's my birthday," he replied, looking back at Lita through a thick haze of arousal. He smirked, knowing she couldn't say no to his pleading eyes. "I wanna cum in her mouth so bad."

AJ pulled her mouth off of him long enough to add, "Mmhmm, do it babe, I want to taste you," before winding her tongue around the head of his dick and swallowing him once again. Lita picked up where she left off, announcing, "That's thirty. You've got five more left, you better make 'em count." She drilled her fingers into his clenching hole, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her plan coming together perfectly. Once she got him off, she could go back to tongue-lashing AJ's perfect little cunt, which she was still rubbing with her other hand.

She began to count slowly, thrusting into Punk's ass with one hand and slapping AJ's pussy with the other. "33...34..."

Right on cue, Punk felt his roiling insides dump all their accumulated tension into his straining cock, overloading him. As she called out the magic number, he grunted out an "Oh, _fucckkk_" and thrust deeply into AJ's waiting mouth, spilling out his load down her gulping throat. Lita cackled madly, her own pussy throbbing with desire for both of them, the knowledge that she had orchestrated the whole thing making it that much sweeter.

As Punk's body stopped shuddering, she slowly withdrew her fingers, patting his behind affectionately. AJ slid out from under him, wiping off her wet mouth and looking at Lita with smoldering eyes. She crawled her way over and slid her hands up Lita's body, cupping her breasts together and licking at her mouth eagerly. As Punk collapsed into a heaving, spent heap onto the bed, he looked up to see both girls reclining back against the pillows, Lita's long legs wrapped around AJ's small frame as the brunette tenderly kissed her way downward.

"Happy Birthday, baby," she purred as she felt the first touch of soft lips against her pussy. "We'll be here when you're ready to go again."


End file.
